Batalha de Sentimentos
by Akitewa Muxxx
Summary: Se é yaoi lemon que vc procura... ACHOU! Um conto sobre Shun e Hyoga, um pouco depois da Guerra Galáctica. Muito lemon e uma pitadinha de romance!


Shun estava correndo na rua pela manhã, vestido com um moleton. 

- "Hum, acho que vai acontecer algo... Mas não sei o quê." - pensava Shun um pouco triste e confuso. Chegou à Mansão da Saori e foi direto para seu quarto, passando em frente ao quarto do Hyoga, vendo-o sem camisa fazer flexões.

- "Por que eu tenho que sentir essa coisa estranha quando o vejo? Por quê? É um frio na barriga, um arrepio, como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando pelo meu corpo inteiro!" - pensou Shun novamente entrando em seu quarto, tirando a blusa do moleton e se encaminhando para o banheiro. Tirou o resto da roupa, ainda com uma aparência triste, e entrou no boxe.

- Ahhh! - Shun se sentia purificado com a água que deslizava por seu corpo. Estava em outro mundo, não pensava em nada, nem mesmo no seu amado Cisne. Se desconcentra quando ouve um barulho na porta.

- Shun? - abrindo a porta. - Eu vim pegar o perfume que te emprestei outro dia!... Shun? - neste momento ele abriu o boxe e apareceu nu na frente de Hyoga.

- Ah... me perdoe! - disse o loiro surpreso por vê-lo nu. Shun sem dizer nada caminhou na direção de seu amado Cisne. O loiro somente olhava espantado, a atitude do amigo. Se aproximou e abraçou Hyoga.

- Ei! Hã... Shun! - passava as delicadas mãos naquele corpo suado e musculoso, deslizando as mãos por suas costas.

- Shun! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Esperei demais... Hyoga! - olhando fixamente nos olhos dele, baixando as mãos na altura da cintura e descendo mais.

- Shun! - Hyoga empurrou seu amigo, fazendo-o bater no boxe.

- Me desculpe, mas você está estranho! Não quero te machucar! - disse voltando-se para a porta, afim de abrí-la, mas Andrômeda se aproximou por trás de Hyoga. Passando as mãos por seu peito e descendo ligeiramente para o conteúdo entre suas pernas, massageando prazeirosamente, apertando de forma delicada e excitante.

- Ahh... não! Shun! Pare com isso! - o garotinho virou-o e abraçou-o levando-o para mais perto do boxe. Beijando o pescoço do loiro, delicadamente.

- Shun!

- Hyoga... - ao dizer isso puxou violentamente o amigo, que fazia força para ficar parado, para junto de seu corpo. Hyoga pôde sentir a ereção do "amigo".

- Ahhhh... - não aguentou e gemeu, e ainda o apertou mais ainda fazendo-o gemer ainda mais.

- Uhh... Por... que Andrômeda?

- ...

- Por que... faz... isso? - o amigo não o respondeu, apenas foi abaixando e beijando seu ventre, enquanto abria o zíper e tirava as calças do loiro. Após tirar, voltou para junto de Hyoga seu corpo molhado e quente. Suas ereções roçavam e o prazer aumentava.

- Venha... - Shun puxou-o para o chuveiro. Encostou o cisne na parede e beijou-o loucamente. Hyoga pegou seu amigo no colo, de pernas abertas, apoiando ele em uma de suas pernas apoiadas numa parte mais alta na parede, como se fosse uma paredinha. Andrômeda segurou firmemente no pescoço de Hyoga, com as duas mãos, enquanto o loiro o penetrava.

- Ahhhh... Hyoga...ahhhh! - ele gemia de prazer, só de estar vendo seu amado na sua frente, correspondendo suas ações e em poucos minutos derramou todo seu líquido branco no ventre do Cisne, saindo antes que o deixasse gozar também.

- AAAAHHHHHHHH! - grita Shun, ao sair vagarosamente de cima do cisne, se dando ainda mais prazer. Lambeu um dos mamilos de seu amado, e foi descendo até onde o tinha atingido com seu sêmen e lambeu o pouco que a água não tinha levado. Ficou de joelhos na frente de Hyoga.

- Ai não... - disse o Cisne empurrando a cabeça do garoto para baixo.

- Humm... - murmurou Andrômeda colocando de uma vez o grande membro em sua pequena e delicada boca.

- Ahhhhhh... - Cisne gemia de tanta excitação, nunca pensou que seu amigo iria te dar imenso prazer! Que nenhuma mulher lhe deu igual! Shun fazia movimentos leves e calmos com a língua, mas conforme sentia seu amigo gemer mais, aumentou a intensidade.

- Shun... você quer... me matar! - ele o tirou da boca e lambeu somente a cabeça, encostando a ponta da língua.

- Engole tudo... Me chupa... Andrômeda!

- Hamm... - murmurava o garoto com a boca ocupada. Hyoga já estava próximo a gozar. Se encostou na parede e começou a deslizar por ela até chegar o chão e seu companheiro Andrômeda o seguia ainda com ele na boca, ficando de quatro ainda chupando Hyoga que estava quase deitado no chão, arranhando o azuleijo do banheiro. E Shun se deliciando entre suas pernas.

- Agora! Ahhh... - gritou deixando a boca dele cheia de sêmen. Shun se arrastou por cima de Hyoga, envolvendo com suas pernas na altura da cintura do cisne. Beijou-lhe a boca, compartilhando o sêmen em sua boca. Beijou seu pescoço, pressionando seu corpo contra o do Cisne, que já não agüentava de tanto prazer.

- Ah Shun... Você faz muito bem... - e ele trocava pouquíssimas palavras com seu cavaleiro loiro.  
Hyoga já estava satisfeito, mas Shun não! Se levantou, deixando seu pênis na altura da boca de Hyoga, totalmente duro.

- Agora é você quem vai me chupar!

- Hum? - disse o loiro ao sentir Andrômeda colocando-o na boca do amigo. Hyoga estava imóvel, com a cabeça entre o azuleijo e os quadris do garoto, que começou a fazer movimentos bruscos para frente e para trás. O cisne somente passava a mão sobre o corpo quente e rosado do companheiro, passando as mãos em sua cintura e suas nádegas, apertando-as, somente aumentando o prazer que Andrômeda sentia.

- Mais rápido Cisne? - dizia com um tom um tanto sério, um pouco irônico.

- Hum... hum... - Hyoga estava chupando com todo gosto. Shun se afastou.

- Agora engole de um vez! Meu Hyoga...

- Ahh Shun... - pegando em seu pênis e colocando com toda força em sua própria boca. Shun se sentia corajoso, por ter tomada tal atitude, sem pensar. Hyoga somente se entregou ao prazer, mas descobriu que o que sempre sentiu por seu amigo, não era só aquela grande amizade, passava muito além disso. Em poucos intantes o garotinho de cabelos verdes gozou.

- Ahhh... Hyogaaaa...

- Shun... - Andrômeda caiu sobre Cisne já cansado. As respirações ganharam o mesmo compasso, os corpos e as almas já haviam se fundido, e agora era difícil distinguir.

- Por que fez isso comigo?

- Por... porque... EU TE AMO!

- Oh Shun... eu sempre achei que meus sentimentos eram maiores do que uma simples amizade... eu também... EU TAMBÉM TE AMO! - os dois se abraçaram mais forte, cansados, molhados, entregues ao prazer...

- Vamos tomar um banho de verdade agora? - disse Shun.

- É eu tô precisando! Só mais uma antes. Vai!

- Gostou né? - disse Andrômeda, sentando-se de costas no colo de Hyoga. Logo o loiro começou a penetrá-lo novamente, dando muitas investidas rápidas, que faziam o corpo de Shun tremer, se acelerar, se mexer todo.

- Ahh... você... é perfeito! - disse ao ser duramente penetrado. Entre uma investida e outra, os dois soltavam gemidos voluptosos, sufocados de prazer.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! - gritou ao ser penetrado pela última vez.

- Ah...

- Ah... Hyoga... eu também quero te penetrar... - nem teve tempo de ouvir a rsposta do Cisne, logo ouviram barulhos, como se a mansão estivesse sendo atacada.

- Hyoga! Shun! Onde estão vocês? A fundação está sendo atacada! Estão atrás da armadura de ouro! - gritou Shiryu.

- Vamos! A propósito... posso dormir no seu quarto hoje Hyoga?

- Claro amigo! - aproximou-se do rosto dele e lhe dando um beijo calmo, como se estivesse se esquecido que lá fora estava um caos. Porque podia estar mesmo, mas o que lhe importava, é que estava junto da pessoa qua amava.

FIM

* * *

N.A: Essa foi minha primeira experiência como escritora de Yaoi, e ainda mais lemon, por favor, se gostou ou não. Me add no orkut: lunáticos e extragalácticos, de Akitewa Muxxx!!! 


End file.
